


Triple Delight

by xilverlining



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Seungwoo, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Seungyoun, Vibrators, daepryeonseung, daepseung, ryeonseung, top Dongwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Mr Lee would call Han to his office quite often. Cho suspects them of having an affair because Cho has been paying attention to Han more than he intended to. He's trying to think positively when Mr Lee invited him along.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Lee Dong Wook/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Triple Delight

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1198920984281042945

"Nngh-"

"Mr Han?! Are you okay? You're sweating a lot."

"I'm fine… Just an upset stomach."

"You don't look fine. Let me take you to the infirmary."

Mr Lee passes by as some of the employees are seen making a ruckus over Han. Sweats dripping from Han's face to his neck. His face is flushed. Mr Lee only takes a glance and doesn't look worried in the slightest.

"Han, my office. Now."

"Right away, Mr Lee."

Han immediately stands up from his desk, only to be stopped by his coworker who sits right beside him.

"Let go of my arm, Cho. I'm in a hurry."

"You don't look well. You should have just told him that and not obey everything he tells you to do."

Han ignores the warning and slaps Cho's hand away.

Mr Lee's words work like a spell to him. He knows full well what's coming for him. And yet he would still obey his commands without question. Han walks towards the elevator, following Mr Lee. They arrive at the top floor not long after. Han enters his boss' room and locks the door.

\---

"Do you know the rumor that they're living together?"

"Huh? Where did you hear that?"

"Some employees from another department saw them entering the same apartment building."

"What? Isn't Mr Lee from prestigious family?"

"That's exactly why. I can't see Mr Han living there by his own."

Cho stands up from his seat and shocks everyone.

"Quit your bitching. If you're not here for work, then might as well take your leave." Everyone goes back to their own work by his word.

Cho rarely gets angry, but this time something really pissed him off. Not only because he doesn't enjoy hearing anyone talk badly about Han, but also by how Han rejected his concern earlier. He can't help but feel uneasy about what Mr Lee might do to Han behind that door. He knows something is off about them since a while ago. He knows because he has been keeping his attention to Han, a bit more than he intended to.

\---

"What's wrong, Han? Why are you just standing there?" Mr Lee asks Han while sitting on the front edge of his desk, with his perfectly long legs slightly crossing, and his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Mr Lee… I can't hold it anymore, please turn off the vibrat- Hngh?!" Han trembles at the sudden increase of the vibration level. His legs are losing strength and he falls on his knees. "Haa- Spare me, please… It's too much- Nnh..."

"You look like you're enjoying it, though. Do you need me to bring mirror to let you see for yourself what kind of expression you have right now?" says Mr Lee as he teasingly plays around with the vibrator controller in his hand. "If you really can't take it anymore, why don't you take it out yourself and let me see?"

Han has a hard time taking off his own pants because he's sitting on the floor. The more he moves around, the more it makes him feel the friction from the vibrator inside him.

Just when he finally manages to take everything off from his lower half, Mr Lee raises the vibrator level once more. "Hyaah! S-spare me… Aahn-"

"What an exquisite view," says Mr Lee as he stares at Han's shuddering body. Han lies down on the floor, with both his legs spread apart widely and tremble badly. Mr Lee tries his best holding himself back from savouring the extravagant meal served in front of him. He smirks and licks his own lips.

Han's dick is at its edge. The continuous pre-cum leaking from its tip just won't stop, until he can't take it anymore and pulls out the vibrator from his hole, and his manhood finally bursts thick white sperm at that exact moment, without a single touch.

"Hngaaahh--!!"

"My, my, Han. Such a loud scream. What if someone hears you?" If not for the CEO room being in a separate floor from other rooms, other employees might have heard him already. Han couldn't even think about any of that. He's trying hard to catch his breath while still lying limp on the floor.

Mr Lee takes his suit jacket off and places it on top of his desk. He walks towards Han and kneels down.

"Mr Lee…?" Han asks in confusion.

The older man then carries Han in his arms, leaving Han even more confused. Han is not in any way petite. He's tall, with moderately built body. And yet Mr Lee can carry him easily. He drops Han gently on the jacket he placed on the table earlier.

"Does it hurt?" Mr Lee asks while rubbing Han's hips and slowly moves his hand near Han's entrance.

Han shakes his head lightly. "No, it doesn't… Just that the vibration was too much I'm going crazy."

Mr Lee chuckles. The faint wrinkles at the outer end of his eyes when he smiles look so charming to Han he can't help but stare. "You're very mean, Mr Lee."

"Haha. You think so?"

"You would torture me and then treat me very gently. Since way back then."

"Do you really think the torture ends here?"

"Eh-"

Mr Lee suddenly grabs Han's dick even though he just came a little while ago. "Aah!! D-don't! It hurts-"

His other hand stretches Han's hole without mercy. Han arches his back.

"Tell me, Han. What if one of the employees see you like this?"

"Wh-what do you- Nngh!"

"For example, that Cho. He seems to be taking an interest in you, don't you think?"

"No way- You're making things up!"

"Why don't I call him here and ask him myself?"

"Don't!! Not him- Aahn! I have projects with him… Don't make things awkward-"

"Hm~ Very responsible, aren't we? Let me give you your reward."

Mr Lee pulls out his fingers. He quickly unzipped his pants and thrusts deep into Han. "Damn it, Han… You're still so tight even after I stretched you up- Hngh-"

"Haahh- You're just too big-"

Mr Lee starts thrusting slowly at first, only to make Han impatient. Han grabs Mr Lee's collar and glares at him.

"Don't mess with me. I don't need you to be gentle now."

The older man totally didn't expect Han to bite back.

"Very well, then." It's the cue. Mr Lee thrusts as hard as he can, hitting the deepest spot in Han. He speeds up and not giving Han any mercy. Han calls out Mr Lee's name from time to time between his breaths and moans.

"Hnngh?" Han moans as Mr Lee suddenly pulls out when he hasn't climaxed yet. Mr Lee pulls Han down from the desk. Instead now he's the one sitting on it.

"Sit on me facing that way," says Mr Lee as he gestures his chin to the door, right across the desk.

Han can't guess what Mr Lee is thinking. He can never. He does as asked and Mr Lee puts his manhood back into Han's hole. Han cries in pleasure as he's getting back what he needs. Mr Lee holds Han's legs while Han tries to support himself with his hands on the desk. They're both enjoying the pleasure until someone suddenly knocks on the door.

"?!"

_"Sir, can I have a moment?"_

"Mr Lee?! What should we do??" Han whispers. He is shocked, but he's so sure he locked the door.

He can't believe Mr Lee is still thrusting into him in that situation. Both of them are facing the door, with Han's legs being spread open and Mr Lee's dick clearly entering his hole. A very inappropriate sight.

_"Sir?"_ The employee outside the room asks while trying to pull the door knob but failed. Mr Lee speeds up his thrust and covers Han's mouth with his right hand.

"Hmmphh--!!" They both reach climax. Han splurts his load all over the floor. Mr Lee comes inside Han, he doesn't wear a condom even when they're doing it at work. Han likes the feeling of Mr Lee's liquid filling him up. It's warm and satisfying.

The voice from the other side of the door seems to have stopped. The employee probably think Mr Lee is out.

"You get more excited than usual, don't you think, Han?" Mr Lee whispers to Han's ear, turning it even redder than it already is.

"Nonsense."

Mr Lee whispers another thing. Something Han could have never imagined hearing from the man embracing him right now.

\---

It's the usual sight Cho sees from time to time. Mr Lee would call Han to his office for whatever reason. It bothers him no matter how many times, he can never get used to it and think nothing of it. If it was about work, Mr Lee should have included Cho along since they're in the same project team.

The sudden ring of the intercom on his desk breaks his train of thought. He picks it up in surprise.

"Yes. Cho speaking."

"Come to my office now." The man on the other side hangs up right after. But Cho knows who it is.

"So it really is about work?" He thoughts. His mind eases up a bit, knowing he's called for this 'meeting' too. He's quite sure it involves the project's progress and nothing suspicious going on. He was. Until he opens the door and see for himself.

"?! What the h-"

"Welcome, Cho. Come in and lock the door."

Cho is so ready to step back. He doesn't know what gets into him but he slowly walks forward. He can't disobey Mr Lee. Not only because he's the one who leads the company, but also there's something about his tone of voice. It's almost like a spell.

Cho locks the door and swallows his own saliva. He's not in his right mind. Not when he's being shown such a disgraceful sight of Han, the man he's been longing for quite a while.

It's the same position Mr Lee and Han had the other day, where Mr Lee sits on the desk with Han in his laps, both facing the door.

Han is stark naked, except he's equipped with accessories. The first thing Cho noticed is the widely spread fair legs of Han, his thighs and calves are being tied up together using neckties. His hands are also being tied up in front of his chest using white feather handcuffs. The white color makes the red swelling on his wrists clearly visible. The leaking precum is flowing on his rock hard length. There's a plug hanging from his butthole, but Cho can't figure out what exactly that is.

Han rests his head on Mr Lee's neck. His mouth is muffled using something resembling golf ball, with leather straps tied on the back of his head.

Cho shudders at how Han doesn't look away while Cho is staring at his current state. Han locks his eyes with Cho. It's not the look of someone asking for help. On the contrary, Han looks excited by the unwavering attention he's receiving from the man in front of him right now.

Mr Lee chuckles. "Come closer, Cho."

Cho walks toward them as told. He touches Han's face. Han rubs his own cheek on Cho's hand, returning the gesture.

"Beautiful, isn't he?"

"He is…"

"My creation I'm very proud of. Can you see the intoxicated look in his eyes? I've trained him well." Mr Lee says as he caresses Han's hair and kiss his forehead.

This is all so confusing to Cho. He has no idea how to respond to Mr Lee's rambling.

"Hey, Cho. Try pulling that plug from his hole. Slowly."

"Eh?" Cho hesitates. He stares at the ring-shaped end of the plug. He puts his index finger in it and starts pulling.

Han whimpers. There's metallic-colored ball coming out from his butthole, attached to the plug through a thick string. One ball, two balls, three, four. His muffled cry gets louder with each ball, making Cho forgets all reasoning. Cho suddenly pulls everything out.

"Hnggghhh!!" Han arches his body in shock, spurting white semen and spreads it all over Cho's shirt.

"Good boy, Han. Do you want your rewards now?"

Han nods weakly. Mr Lee takes off the toy muffling Han's mouth and kisses his lips gently. He unzipped his pants and inserts his manhood into Han in one thrust.

Han moans loudly. "Aaahhn! So- deep…"

"Cho, don't you want to put yours in, too? Yours look so stuffed in that pants."

"Huh? What do you-"

"Put yours inside Han."

The situation Cho is in right now is beyond his comprehension. Mr Lee is inside Han and yet he's asking Cho to enter Han too. Mr Lee pulls Cho's chin and stares into his eyes.

"Do it, Cho."

Cho falls into his spell completely. He takes off his belts and pants, takes his dick out and push it into Han.

"Hnnh- It's… impossible-" says Cho as he's struggles on pushing any deeper. He puts one huge thrust and he's finally in.

"Aaahhnn-! So- full… Too much-"

Han is gasping for air. His whole body trembles. Mr Lee starts thrusting slowly. Cho feels overwhelmed by the tightness of the hole and the unusual friction with someone else's penis. He moves his hips along, following Mr Lee's pacing. Tears falling from Han's eyes, mixing with saliva running down his chin.

Cho pulls Han's tied up arms and put it circling his shoulders. They stare into each other's eyes before kissing deeply, entwining tongues and mixing their saliva together.

Mr Lee pushes harder and faster. Cho can't help but follow along. The breathings and moans, wet butt-slapping sounds, every noise in the room only makes them go insane, drowning in pleasure.

"Aahh!! I'm cum- cummiiing!" Han cries aloud.

"Fuck- me too…" Cho responds while biting his own lips.

"Just release it." Mr Lee bites Han's ear and puts one final thrust to end their intercourse.

They held their breath as they all reach climax at the same time. Mr Lee hugs Han tightly when Han arches his back and screams, Cho grips Han's thighs hard. Han's cum accidentally splattered on Cho's face. Cho licks some that got on his lips.

"I'm- filled up… So warm- Haahh…"

"Good job, both of you." Mr Lee pats Han's head, then he grabs Cho's head with his other hand and licks the cum on Cho's cheek.

\---

A few days pass by. Things surprisingly don't get awkward between Han and Cho. They don't talk about what happened between them and proceed to work as usual. Han looks calm and Cho decides to treat their secret as one sweet dream, that he might never ever get to experience again.

"Han, my office. Now."

"Right away, Mr Lee."

Cho looks to his side in reflex, looking for the source of the conversation. His eyes meet with Han's.

"Cho, are you coming?"

He stands up from his chair. "Right away, Han."

**Author's Note:**

> lee dong wook daepyonim is the only top ever 😳😳


End file.
